Wątek:Rainbow8162/@comment-29794223-20160829041658
Zrobiłem sobie drugie konto bo zostałem znienacka nagle zaatakowany przez jakąś gromadę czyichś multi kont i dostałem dużo informacji żebym nie zadzierał z tymi osobami lub tą osobą gdyż skończę jak ludzie na których mówi że zostali zhackowani i później nie mogłem na poprzednim koncie nic robić i dostałem bana z niewyjaśnionego powodu a szkoda bo na poprzednim koncie podałem całą masę informacji o tym wszystkim co się teraz wyrabia bo to co się teraz dzieje to jakaś katastrofa i spróbujmy temu zapobiec, a kto za tym wszystkim stoi? Nijaki Żulowiec który od wielu miesięcy(lat?) atakuje różne wiki i wandalizuje wszystko co można(tak słyszałem od pewnej osoby) ogólnie ciężko z nim wygrać bo prawdopodobnie posiada zmienne IP więc bany na niego nie pomogą, w ostatnim wpisie na waszych tablicach się wytłumaczyłem sz tego wszystkiego więc mam nadzieje że rozumiecie o co chodzi... Trzeba rozwalić Żulowca na całego! Albo chociaż zrobić mu to co on innym czyli wandalizm ale on chyba nie posiada swoich żadnych wikii, jest totalnie anonimowy przez swoje zmienne IP i przeróżne multi konta, ostatnio wiele osób spamuje na różnych Wikiach prawdopodobnie bez powodu ale nie konta typu Żulowiec czy coś tylko jakieś randomowe nazwy i nie wiadomo czy to nie przypadkiem Żulowiec lub jacyś jego wspólnicy czy jakoś tak. Dużo osób się skarży(nawet ci co psują waszą wikię) że wam zacina się wasza wikia i nic się nie da na niej robić, wiele osób się tak tłumaczyło i ogólnie jakiś typ wam popisał po artykułach waszych że to przez nich , że oni są odpowiedzialni i już sam nie wiem bo faktycznie wasza Wikia dośc zacina się jeśli chodzi o mnie a inne się tak nie tną więc coś w tym jest i pewne osoby uważają się za hackerów (tak mi pisali na koncie) i że każdego wroga zlikwidowali i ogólnie nigdy nie przegrali i że wy tak skończycie, ja inni itp itd więc głowy do góry i stoczmy z nimi walkę bo nie wiadomo czy ta Wasza Wikia ustoi bo ostatnio się chwalą też że umieją rozpracować wasze zabezpieczenia wiki i że sami odblokowali konta i podobno zablokowali Helperom możliwość blokowania(czyli chodzi o to że umieją to rozpracować i wygląda na to że tak) Nie wiadomo czy to nie przypadkiem Żulowiec ale jeśli tak to totalnie przesadza z tym wandalizmem może to samo jemu zrobimy ? :P Ja nie wiem czy Żulowiec i reszta tych odważnych internetowych świrów to nie ta sama osoba ale tego się nie wiem jak dowiedzieć bo nie znam się na sprawdzaniu IP itd ale trzeba ich pokonać i widzę że koleżka Żulowiec próbuje coś zrobić żebyście mu podufali ,, Oni nie wiedzą, że ja się zmieniłem, bo nie zostali poinformowani. Bądź tak miła i poinformój ich o tym. Prosze nie uważajcie wszystkich wandalizatorów za mnie. Mówię, że teraz to nie ja niszcze te wiki i,że nie jestem jedynym, który wandalizował rózne wiki.'' Na moje pewnie coś knuje bo albo się dogadał z tymi ,,kozakami'' albo po prostu coś knuje nie wiem co. Z góry dzięki jeśli to przeczytałeś/aś! Tylko chcę pomóc P S : Na waszej wikii po artykułach i innych rzeczach macie totalny syf przez nich ale w innym sensie syf bo oni wam codziennie zauważyłem dużo piszą jakichś swoich przekonywań że to wy zaczęliście ich tykać to teraz oni wam robią to samo i że nie odpuszczą. Jeśli chcecie więcej tego to zajrzyjcie w historię swoich artykułów bo tego jest tonę, doość dużo czytania. Pozadawali setki pytań, nieporozumień, informacji i innych chyba groźb po waszych artykułach. Zajrzyjcie no chyba że czytacie to ale jakoś nie widzę żebyście się razem dogadywali lub spróbowali się jakimś sposobem porozumieć gdyż nie piszecie chyba ze sobą wcale więc to jest bez sensu bo oni chyba coś do was mają więc lepiej zróbcie co trzeba, tylko pomagam Pozdrawiam serdecznie.